This invention relates to improvements in diagnostic X-ray apparatus, and more particularly to an improved arrangement for housing the components of such apparatus.
A typical diagnostic X-ray apparatus includes a table for supporting the patient and a pedestal or similar upright structure upon which the table is mounted. The apparatus also generally includes a tube stand for supporting an X-ray tube which cooperates with a bucky grid and film carrier below the table whereby a bucky radiograph can be made.
The apparatus also includes a high voltage transformer. The secondary winding of this transformer supplies the operating voltage to the X-ray tube. In addition, a suitable power control means is used to apply the necessary voltage of proper magnitude and duration to the primary winding of the high voltage transformer. This power control unit may include an autotransformer, relays, switches, X-ray timer and other components necessary for the X-ray technician to select and monitor the proper X-ray exposure.
In apparatus of the foregoing type the high voltage transformer and power control means are generally housed separately and externally of the table. The housing for the X-ray transformer and the cabinet for the power control means have tended to take up an excessively large amount of space, often in a separate shielded room or booth. Furthermore, apparatus of the foregoing type has frequently necessitated extensive on-site construction, which tends to be disruptive to medical personnel as well as being costly. In fact, the cost and construction problems involved in installation of some types of diagnostic X-ray apparatus has been an inhibiting factor in physicians purchasing such equipment.
More particularly with regard to the foregoing, the usual interconnection of the components of the apparatus has been through power conduits and raceways. High voltage cables have had to be run through very expensive raceways from the X-ray transformer to the tube. Interconnecting these components through conduits and raceways requires the services of highly skilled engineers. Moreover, where new and more sophisticated apparatus is to replace old apparatus, stripping of the equipment rooms and almost complete remodeling is often required.